Facebook Fun
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Los miembros del club glee vistos a través de sus comentarios en Facebook. Klaine. Referencias de Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, salvo la traducción. Ni la historia (es de **Phantom of a Rose**), ni Glee o sus personajes, ni Facebook. Nada de nada.

**Nota de la traductora:** Esta traducción es principalmente para una amiga que me rogó para que lo tradujera. Espero que no sea muy confuso para entender y/o leer. Sin mencionar que la autora cambió varios de los apellidos. Este capítulo se publicó poco después de que la primer parte de la segunda temporada saliera al aire. Ojalá les guste :D

* * *

><p><strong>FACEBOOK FUN<strong>

**-Bienvenido a Facebook-**

**Kurt Hummel ** y **Blaine Potter** ahora son amigos

A **Kurt Hummel ** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **Aún no puedo creer que tu apellido sea Potter.

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** ¿O lo cambiaste para Facebook cuando te diste cuenta de que iba a encontrarte y seríamos amigos?

**Blaine Potter: **Me ofendes. Yo nunca.

**Wes Adler:** Es verdad, Kurt.

**David Barnes:** Lo hicimos disfrazarse de Harry Potter los últimos tres años.

A **Wes Adler** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **Fotos o nunca pasó.

A **David Barnes** y **Wes Adler** les gusta esto.

**David Barnes:** Desde luego, pequeño saltamontes.

**Blaine Potter: **Los odio.

**Finn Hudson:** Kurt, ¿porqué ahora eres amigo de Harry Potter?

…

**Kurt Hummel** ahora es amigo de **David Barnes** y **Wes Adler**.

A **David Barnes** y **Wes Adler** les gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **No está seguro de cómo sentirse sobre esto.

**Finn Hudson:** Ya enserio, Kurt, ¿quiénes son estas personas?

**Puck:** Acabo de checar sus perfiles. ¡Todos son gais de la Academia Dalton!

**Kurt Hummel: **Cállate, Puckerman.

**Puck:** Te dijimos que fueras a espiarlos, no a hacer amigos.

**David Barnes:** No es un buen espía y nos pareció adorable.

A **Blaine Potter** y **Wes Adler** les gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry: **ESPÍAS.

**Kurt Hummel:** Los odio a todos.

…

De **Rachel Berry** a **Blaine Potter: **Acabo de checar tu perfil cuidadosamente y descubrí que eres gay. Yo, teniendo dos papás gais, no tengo ningún problema con eso, pero tienes que saber que si planeas comenzar a salir con Kurt para obtener información de New Directions para las Locales, no te va a funcionar. Esto ya nos sucedió una vez y nosotros, como club glee, ahora somos muy desconfiados.

A **Puck** y otros 5 amigos les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Me gustaría recordarte que tú fuiste quien salió con alguien de Vocal Adrenaline el año pasado. TÚ eres la razón por la que ahora somos desconfiados.

**Blaine Potter:** No te preocupes, Rachel. No pienso espiar a su club glee. Los Trineros no justifican ninguna trampa para ganar. Sé que sólo tratas de proteger a Kurt, así que tus dudas están justificadas.

A **Kurt Hummel** y otros 2 amigos les gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry:** Veo que no negaste lo de salir con Kurt.

A **David Barnes **y **Wes Adler** les gusta esto.

**Wes Adler: **¡Atrapado!

**David Barnes:** Ella me cae bien.

A **Rachel Berry** le gusta esto.

…

**Rachel Berry** ahora es amiga de **Wes Adler** y **David Barnes**.

A **Blaine Potter ** y **Kurt Hummel ** les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** ¿Qué era eso de hablar con el enemigo?

**Rachel Berry: **Los encuentro a ambos de buenas opiniones.

**Kurt Hummel: **Quieres decir que a ambos les caíste bien, así que ahora quieres ser su amiga.

**Rachel Berry: **Para nada; son dignos oponentes.

A **David Barnes** y **Wes Adler** les gusta esto.

…

**Mercedes Jones** y **Blaine Potter** ahora son amigos.

A** Kurt Hummel** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **¡Deberíamos regresar pronto a Breadstix!

A ** Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

…

De **Santa Lopez** a **Kurt Hummel: **¿Me perdí de algo o por fin conseguiste novio?

A** Brittany Pierce** le gusta esto.

**Brittany Pierce:** Si es así, ese chico debería saber que Kurt es bueno besando.

**Kurt Hummel:** No tengo novio.

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **¿Qué decías sobre ser bueno besando?

A ** Brittany Pierce** le gusta esto.

…

**Santana Lopez ** y otros 8 ahora son amigos de **Blaine Potter**.

A **Blaine Potter** y otros 9 amigos les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** ¿Ahora todos en New Directions son amigos de Blaine?

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

**Artie Abrams:** ¿De qué otra forma lo podemos espiar?

**Santana Lopez:** Además de que no está nada mal.

**Quinn Fabray: **Y los amigos deberían ser amigos de los novios de sus amigos.

**Kurt Hummel: **Blaine NO ES mi novio.

**Santana Lopez:** Lo que digas, chica.

A **Brittany Pierce** y otros 8 amigos les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Y mátenme.

A **Dave Karofsky** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **Te estoy bloqueando justo ahora, Karofsky.

…

**Will Shuester** creó el grupo **New Directions**.

**Will Shuester** invite a **Rachel Berry** y otros once amigos.

A **Rachel Berry** le gusta esto.

**Puck: **¿No hay un botón de "no me gusta"?

…

**Will Shuester** escribió en el muro de **New Directions:** Oigan chicos, ¡encontré otra canción de Journey que aún no hemos hecho! Ya la veremos el lunes.

A **Finn Hudson** le gusta esto.

**Puck: **Ruego por un botón de "no me gusta".

A **Kurt Hummel** y otros 9 amigos les gusta esto.

…

**Blaine Potter:** No puedo esperar para ver a **Kurt Hummel ** este fin de semana.

A** Kurt Hummel** le gusta esto.

**David Barnes:** Dios, consíganse un cuarto.

A** Santana Lopez** y otros 8 amigos les gusta esto.

**Wes Adler: **Y de preferencia que no sea el nuestro.

A **David Barnes** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter:** Cállense los dos.

**Wes Adler:** ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? ¿Lanzarnos el hechizo _Silencius_?

A**David Barnes** y otros 18 amigos les gusta esto.

**David Barnes:** BOOM, te ganó.

**Blaine Potter:** Quisiera poder lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_ a sus traseros.

A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto.

…

**Rachel Berry **escribió en el muro de **New Directions:** Tengo una increíble lista de canciones para las Locales que mostrará el talento de todos los miembros del club glee. Con suerte podríamos verla el lunes. No la postearé aquí debido a los amigos en común que tenemos.

A **Blaine Potter** y otros 2 amigos les gusta esto.

**Santa Lopez:** Berry, regresa a MySpace donde perteneces.

A **Brittany Pierce** y otros 39 amigos les gusta esto.

…

**Kurt Hummel** agregó a **Finn Hudson** como hermano.

A **Finn Hudson** y otros 17 les gusta esto.

…

**Kurt Hummel** cambió su escuela por Academia Dalton.

**Finn Hudson: **¿De verdad te tienes que ir?

A **Mercedes Jones** y otros 12 les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **Lo siento, Finn.

…

De **Mercedes Jones** a **Blaine Potter: **Será mejor que cuides de mi chico en Dalton.

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **No te preocupes, lo haré.

…

**Kurt Hummel:** Mi primer día en Dalton fue terrible pero asombroso.

A **Blaine Potter** y otros 5 les gusta esto.

**Puck:** No me gusta.

…

De** Rachel Berry** a **Kurt Hummel:** Te extraño.

A **Kurt Hummel** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Nunca pensé que fuera a decir esto, pero yo también te extraño, Rachel.

A **Rachel Berry** le gusta esto.

…

**Kurt Hummel** escribió en el muro de **New Directions:** Felicidades por ganar las Locales, chicos.

A **Will Shuester** y otros 16 les gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter:** Estuvieron realmente increíbles.

**Rachel Berry:** Fue injusto. Ustedes debieron haber ganado. Soul SIster fue más fuerte vocalmente.

A **Finn Hudson** y otros 9 les gusta esto.

…

De **Mercedes Jones** a **Kurt Hummel:** Recuerda pensar en lo que hablamos este fin de semana en las Locales.

A **Kurt Hummel** le gusta esto.

…

**Kurt Hummel** cambió su escuela por Preparatoria McKinley.

A **Finn Hudson** y otros 18 les gusta esto.

**Mercedes Jones:** ¡Kurt, estoy tan feliz! No puedo esperar para verte mañana :D

**Puck:** No te preocupes por Karofsky. Nosotros nos encargaremos si se le ocurre hacer algo.

A **Sam Evans** y otros 8 les gusta esto.

**Mike Chang:** Tú no, Puck. No más visitas al reformatorio para ti.

A **Puck** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Gracias, chicos :')

…

De **Kurt Hummel **a **Blaine Potter: **¿PORQUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES?

A **Blaine Potter** y otros 17 les gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **Elemento sorpresa.

…

**Blaine Potter** cambió su escuela a Preparatoria McKinley.

A **Kurt Hummel** y otros 17 les gusta esto.

…

De **David Barnes** a **Blaine Potter:** Te extrañaremos, amigo. A ti también, Kurt.

A **Wes Adler** y **Kurt Hummel** les gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter:** Yo también te voy a extrañar, hombre. Van a tener que venir a visitarme tanto como puedan.

A **Wes Adlern **y **David Barnes** les gusta esto.

…

**Will Shuester** invitó a **Blaine Potter** a **New Directions**.

A **Kurt Hummel** y otros 12 les gusta esto.

…

**Blaine Potter ** le dio un toque a **Kurt Hummel** (**N/T:** « Poke » en inglés).

A **Kurt Hummel** le gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** Enserio. Consíganse un cuarto.

A **Mercedes Jones** y otros 14 les gusta esto.

…

**Finn Hudson: Blaine Potter** está tan seguido en nuestra casa que prácticamente vive aquí.

A **Blaine Potter** y **Kurt Hummel ** les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** Esto te va a gustar.

…

De **Blaine Potter** a **Kurt Hummel:** ¡Necesitamos practicar!

A **Kurt Hummel **le gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez: **¿Practicar, eh? Yo también practico mucho, si saben a qué me refiero.

A **Brittany Pierce** y **Puck** les gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel:** Se refiere a nuestro dueto para el club glee, Santana. Siempre pensando mal.

**Mercedes Jones:** ¡Tú y Blaine se van a ver tan lindos cantando "Baby It's Cold Outside"!

A **Kurt Hummel** y otros 8 les gusta esto.

**Rachel Berry:** Yo, por una vez, creo que el Sr. Shuester es muy valiente por dejar que dos chicos abiertamente gais canten una canción clásicamente romántica en nuestro recital navideño.

A **Will Shuester** le gusta esto.

…

De **Kurt Hummel** a **Blaine Potter:** I really can't stay. (Realmente no me puedo quedar)

**Blaine Potter:** Baby it's cold outside. (Cariño, hace frío afuera)

**Kurt Hummel:** I've got to go away. (Me tengo que ir)

**Blaine Potter:** Baby it's cold outside. (Cariño, hace frío afuera)

**Kurt Hummel: **This evening has been. (Esta noche ha sido)

**Blaine Potter: **Been hoping that you drop in. (Había estado esperando a que aparecieras)

**Kurt Hummel:** So very nice. (Realmente increíble)

**Blaine Potter: ** I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. (Te tomaré de las manos, están congeladas)

**Finn Hudson:** Por favor díganme que no van a poner toda la canción en Facebook.

A **Puck** y otros 4 les gusta esto.

**Mercedes Jones:** ¡Ya bésense!

A **Rachel Berry** y otros 13 les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** En serio. Los voy a encerrar a ambos en un clóset. Tanta frustración sexual me está matando.

A **Mercedes Jones** y otros 15 les gusta esto.

**Puck:** LOL, en un clóset.

A **Santana Lopez** le gusta esto.

**Brittany Pierce:** Creí que Kurt y Blaine ya habían salido del clóset.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh por Dios, Puck cállate.

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

…

**Rachel Berry:** ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de New Directions! ¡Nuestro musical navideño fue lo máximo!

A **Will Shuester** y otros 14 les gusta esto.

…

**Will Shuester** escribió en el muro de **New Directions: Blaine Potter** y ** Kurt Hummel** se robaron el show con "Baby It's Cold Outside." ¡Tuvieron muchas felicitaciones, chicos! Buen trabajo.

A **Blaine Potter** y otros 18 les gusta esto.

…

**Santana Lopez:** Va a llenarse de espíritu festivo debajo de algún muérdago.

A **Brittany Pierce** y **Puck** es gusta esto.

…

A **Blaine Anderson** le gusta Muérdago.

A **Kurt Hummel** y **Santana Lopez** les gusta esto.

…

De **Kurt Hummel** a **Santana Lopez: **¿Fuiste tú, cierto?

**Santana Lopez:** No sé de qué me hablas.

**Brittany Pierce:** Yo nunca sé de qué estoy hablando.

**Kurt Hummel: **El muérdago. Fuiste tú.

**Santana Lopez:** Oh, eso. Sí, fui yo. No tan práctico como encerrarte en un clóset, pero parece que funcionó, ¿cierto?

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto,

**Santana Lopez:** Concluyo mi caso.

…

**Blaine Potter** y **Kurt Hummel** ahora tienen una relación.

A **Mercedes Jones ** y otros 28 les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez: **Sólo díganme Cupido.

**Mercedes Jones:** ¡POR FIN!

**David Barnes:** Parece que Potter se consiguió a su propio Draco.

A **Wes Adler** le gusta esto.

**Brittany Pierce:** Pensé que Harry terminaba junto con Ginny.

**Blaine Potter: **Ni siquiera me gusta Darry (**N/T: **Darry = Draco + Harry).

**Wes Adler:** Muy mal.

**Quinn Fabray: **Ustedes dos se ven muy lindos juntos.

A **Mercedes Jones** y otros 15 les gusta esto.

**Finn Hudson: **Estoy feliz por ti, hermano. Pero hazme el mismo que favor que yo hago con Rachel y nunca me dejes entrar a la casa si están los dos "juntos".

A **David Barnes** y otros 4 les gusta esto.

**Puck: **Incluso yo tengo que admitir que estoy feliz por esto.

**Sam Evans: **Eso es porque apostaste dinero a que terminarían juntos antes de Año Nuevo.

**Puck: **Y cambiaron su estatus de relación el 30 de diciembre. Paga, amigo.

**Rachel Berry:** ¿APOSTARON con esto?

**Puck:** Claro, cariño. Y acabo de ganar una buena cantidad de dinero. ¡La fiesta de Año Nuevo va por mi cuenta!

A **Finn Hudson** y otros 5 les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez:** Será mejor que consiga algo de eso.

**Puck:** Siempre vas a poder conseguir algo de eso.

A **Santana Lopez** le gusta esto.

**Kurt Hummel: **DEJEN DE LLENAR MIS NOTIFICACIONES.

A **Blaine Potter** le gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **Es tan lindo cuando se enoja.

…

**Kurt Hummel:** Tal parece que nunca voy a dejar de escuchar "Te lo dije".

A **Mercedes Jones** y otros 20 les gusta esto.

**Santana Lopez: **Te lo dije.

A **David Barnes** y otros 13 les gusta esto.

**Blaine Potter: **Te veo en la noche, cariño. ;)

A **Kurt Hummel ** le gusta esto.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen. Por petición especial. Espero se hayan divertido tanto como yo me divertí traduciéndolo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios :)<p> 


End file.
